


Shopgirl

by forgetthesun



Category: Bonnie and Clyde
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetthesun/pseuds/forgetthesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A possible meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopgirl

  
Beneath the drone of background hum it was giving off, Bonnie could just pick out Bing's voice scratching through the wireless sat behind the counter. She picked a loaf out of the basket in the the window and pondered on whether to get a bottle of ginger ale too, deciding against - she'd rather trade up for a flask of gin from across the street.

She smiled at the brunette shopgirl as she counted out her coins. The girl reminded her of herself, how she used to be, all bored small-town-girl with no options. If she didn't want to keep Clyde to herself she might just have invited the girl along for the ride of her life.

The song on the radio ended and a man's voice broke through distinctly, beginning a news bulletin. His first item was about the now notorious Clyde Barrow and Bonnie Parker who, it had been reported, were in and abouts the area. He gave a brief description as the shopgirl handed over Bonnie's change and her blue eyes began to widen slowly.

"Youre not that one, are yah?" She nodded at the box. Bonnie dimpled at the girl and pulled her coat aside to show a colt threaded through her belt.

"You wont tell on us, will yah?" The girl paused but Bonnie knew she'd keep hush. "Here, I'll give you someth'n else to tell yeh friends." She darted in and placed a quick peck on her lips. The outlaw then picked up her bread and took a toffee apple off the stand, gave the girl a wink and sashayed out the door.

  



End file.
